


Declassified

by Kayim



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things he doesn't want to talk about. Some things he can't, because they haven't been declassified. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declassified

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at fic_promptly

Some days he wishes he could tell the team everything.

He wants them to know that there are reasons why he sometimes disappears off for days at a time. He wants them to know that it's not their fault when he feels like he needs some time alone. He wants them - Hardison and Parker especially - to know that when he snaps at them, it's not always their fault.

But he can't.

So he tells them about the things he can.

He tells them generic stories about what his life was like in the military. He regales them with anecdotes which are almost-but-not-entirely true. He blatantly lies about the people he's slept with, and those that he's killed, but there's still enough truth behind his words that he feels okay about it.

And the things he can't talk about? He keeps it bottled up inside him, hoping against hope that one day, maybe, he'll find someone he can talk to.


End file.
